Many Chances
by Myrddin Ignis Magus THE FINAL
Summary: Can dreams come true? Join Naruto in his confusion as his daydreams come true, and as he discovers his ability to see into the future. Will he play with fate and feck off destiny? Of course he will, he's Naruto Uzumaki, and thats his specialality.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did, he wouldn't be an idiot.**_

Naruto: Many Chances!

"Speech."

'Thought.'

"_**Inner Sakura."**_

"**Demon Speech."**

'**Demon Thought.'**

Chapter one, The Long Dream, A repetitive Morning

"Augh!" was his yell as he sat up fast in his bed grabbing at his chest, the small appendages roaming his body for the damage that caused him so much pain. His body rife with numbness and ached all over as if he had just ran a million mile marathon. His usual bright sapphire blue eyes wide with fright; a fear greater than even the nine tails bastard fox could induce – betrayal… the greatest of betrayal, betrayed by his best friend.

Sure he never got on well with the bastard but, and didn't really like him much, but still they're teammates, how could the bastard have used an A Class assassination technique on him.

The boy breathed deeply sweat dripping from his brow, his best friend had tried to kill him, and he couldn't get the bastards face out of his mind. The way he just stared in arrogant superiority as he held his jutsu – a blade of lightning covering his hand and he charged.

He let out a deep breath as he realised he was fine. 'No hole in my chest… great!' he cheered in his mind relief evident in his posture as he flopped back on his bed. He tried with all his will to regain his breathing as his eyes scanned the messy bedroom of his apartment. Orange clothes strewn all over the floor he let out a sigh, everything seemed normal.

'But that was one freaky dream,' he commented tiredly within his thoughts. 'I'm not even sure how old I am,' he added his exhaustion nearly taking hold. He was more tired now than he guessed he was when he slid into bed.

He groaned in pain and what felt like chakra exhaustion only worse as he rolled onto his side trying to get more comfortable as he pulled his covers up tighter. 'Am I going nuts? I'm not even sure I know the bastard, and how the hell could a giant fox fit inside my stomach and still have room for ramen?' he gave a small giggle at the thought as he closed his blue eyes, snuggling tighter into his sheets, only a spiky shock of yellow blonde hair showing as he lost the fight to stay conscious, darkness taking him, to a dream of being the greatest ninja in the world. However, one last conscious thought briefly slipped through his hazy mind. 'Why was I such an idiot?'

_**000000000**_

It was a bright and sunny morning in Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, the birds were chirping and the sky was clear as the cheerful villagers and ninja slowly began their day. Shops and stalls of many varieties began to set up or open their doors for another day of business, with the keepers of such places smiling and enjoying the peace the morning usually brings.

Ninja jumped from roof to roof either on their way to waiting teammates, missions or to see if they can get a new mission assignment so they can pay the long over due rent and bills, or to buy other things they might not even need so most had grins and intended to enjoy their day.

Some ninja even had the day off and were happy to enjoy it with a little rest and relaxation, or maybe a little training. Some were even training with their teams. Cheerful genin oblivious to the dangerous world of death they have allowed themselves to enter. However, this world is a dangerous place and they would protect their precious people and village with their lives, not that Konoha has many threats right now and even still those threats are outside the village so everyone within her a relatively safe.

However, the happy feeling that ran through the Leaf Village was not shared by one Leaf Ninja… OH NO! Not this ninja, he was shaking in fear, tears in his old eyes. He had been through many trials in his long life as he wrung his hands together in panic.

He has seen wars come and go… his comrades suffer horrible fates – he has even seen a giant nine tailed demon fox ravage the land around his beloved village in its attempt to destroy his home. Hell, he had even seen the beast locked away into a newborn baby for kami's sake, but this… this frightened him the most.

Paperwork… 'yes' the old man thought, give him another demon and he'll face it with a grin on his face… but this is just too cruel. He wondered where the hell it all came from, or who the bastard is that thought it a good idea to keep a record of everything and have the Hokage sign and stamp it all?

'I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, leader of this village, I can't let a little thing like paperwork keep me down,' he shouted in his mind with a groan as he slunk back in his chair rubbing his white beard. He sighed with a shake of his head looking at the mountain of papers on his desk almost as tall as he is when standing.

'Ah, I know,' he thought with a smirk as he opened his desk draw and pulled out a box of matches… he contemplated his actions for a moment, looking at the small box in his left hand and back to his paperwork. With another sigh, he shook his head wondering why he had to get up so early before reaching back into his draw and pulling out a pipe already packed with tobacco ready for the day.

Smiling he pushed his draw closed and placed his pipe between his lips, pulled out a match and struck it on the box. He watched the flame on the little stick for a moment before looking back at the mountain of paper before him. He chuckled momentarily before shaking his head and placing the flame in his pipe, taking a few puffs smoke rings drifted out before he shook out his match and lobbed it into the metal bin next to his desk.

Sighing he leaned back in his seat blowing out a long stream of smoke before once again allowing his full attention to drift to the stack of papers before him. With a groan of annoyance he picked up his pen and stamp seal, and he was about to begin his gruelling task when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye.

Sarutobi quickly looked over towards the window, his right hand already a second away from pulling out a shrunken from the holster within his white Hokage robes. However, he stopped short as he noticed the small red toad sitting on the inside windowsill with a small scroll tied to its back.

The old man smiled happily… he was glad for the distraction from his most devastating task… paperwork… even if it would be short lived. He let out another happy stream of smoke from his pipe as he got up from his chair and moved towards the small creature.

_**000000000**_

Sapphire blue eyes slowly blinked open as a boy with yellow blonde hair slowly woke with a yawn. Normally the young blonde boy would have plenty of energy, but waking up after a weird ass dream and remembering the nightmare from before had taken his morning strength.

He blinked rapidly as the sun threatened to blind him as it streamed through the window. He slowly sat stretching the kinks from his body… he felt as if he had gone a couple of rounds with that creepy Gaara kid from his nightmare and not won.

Shaking his head he realised he was still quite confused, he wasn't sure how old he is. His dream was so fresh in his mind he wasn't sure what to think; he just hoped he wasn't late for a team meeting or anything.

Yawning anew he thought to the dream, he had just woken from. It sure was nicer than the first, even if it was extremely weird. 'Why would I be chasing little snakes with a metal pole?' he asked himself with a small giggle. "Ah well!" he yelled to the world. "Who cares… it's a bright day so if I have nothing else to do, maybe I'll go out and train!" he chimed as he threw himself out of bed and landed on his small feet with a smile.

Then he suddenly frowned looking down at his small body, he wore a pair of black boxer shorts and a white vest… and his voice was different too… he sounded a lot younger than he thought he was.

Shaking his head, he pulled open his closet seeing all of his small orange jumpsuits and sighed shaking his head in frustration. He looked into the mirror on the inside of the closets door double taking… he looked way too young, maybe five years old.

It was a shock because he felt A LOT older than he looked. His eyes widened as he started freaking out, he hadn't counted on having most of his life being a dream, but then who did? He took a deep steadying breath as he ran his small fingers through his spiky hair; he needed to calm down.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled at his refection slowly before grinning full fledged. 'Maybe it was a warning? Hmm… I know, I'll train extra hard so nothing like that could ever happen,' he smirked smugly nodding his head his smirk returned to a grin.

"RIGHT!" he yelled out in triumph. "I may miss all my dream friends, but I'll make new ones and become totally awesome! I'll be the greatest ninja ever, and someday I'll be Hokage, BELIEVE IT!" he jumped in the air swinging his fist forward before landing awkwardly and falling flat on his face.

"Ouch!" he grumbled as he climbed back onto his feet rubbing his saw nose. 'Note to self… try not to get too excited or you'll hurt yourself. Right, first things first I need a shower." And with that last thought, he quickly made his way into the bathroom to wash up for the day.

One hour later Naruto was clean, dressed, and ready for the day. It was a nice hot day so opted to leave his orange jacket at home, wearing his orange trousers and a black tee shirt, and of course his blue ninja sandals. He had wolfed down two instant ramen cups, one beef and one pork so his day was starting off great.

Checking his pocket for his frog wallet, he let a huge grin grace his 'innocent' face as he found it before exiting the door out onto the open balcony into the bright day.

Naruto closed the door making sure it was locked securely before making his way to the stairs whistling a happy tune as he strolled at a leisurely pace.

He needed to find a place to train for the day, but figured he would make his way to see the Hokage and ask him whether he has any ninja scrolls he can use. He figured since the old man taught him the art of reading he wanted Naruto to learn some cool ninja stuff.

Anyway, Naruto was nowhere near as dense as he was in his nightmare, or at least hoped he's not, so figured he could teach himself some awesome ninja moves from some scrolls and books.

He groaned a little though as he took note of the glares he received from the villagers he passed; he had almost forgot that mostly everyone in town hates him. However, that made him think… maybe he dose have Kyuubi sealed away within him, it would give all of these mean people reason to be mean to him even if it is unjustified.

He shrugged and let his grin beam as bright as the sun. 'I wont let these bastards get me down… some day I'll show the bastards who I really am - that I'm no demon!' he cheered knowingly in his head.

After about two minuets more walking he suddenly felt weird,… his head seemed to buzz and his eyes briefly lost focus. Shaking his head to clear his mind before just continuing to walk for a few more minuets he suddenly screamed out in pain and fell hard to the paved ground holding the back of his head as tears formed in his eyes.

He pulled his hand back touching his head and before his eyes in horror looking at his own blood. He fearfully scanned the ground next to him with tear-filled blue eyes, spotting a small rock next to him with blood on it. He looked around to see a young man a few yards behind him smirking darkly with pure hate in his eyes while all around he could hear others laughing at him.

Naruto started in confusion as he stopped his walk to see the old Hokage, he rubbed the back of his head before looking at his hand expecting to find blood, but his hand was clean and he found none. He wasn't even in pain… was he just daydreaming?

Suddenly he screamed out in pain and fell hard to the paved ground holding the back of his head as tears formed in his eyes.

He pulled his hand back touching his head and before his eyes in horror looking at his own blood. He fearfully scanned the ground next to him with tear-filled blue eyes, spotting a small rock next to him with blood on it. He looked around to see a young man a few yards behind him smirking darkly with pure hate in his eyes while all around he could hear others laughing at him.

'W-what the!' he yelled out in his mind as he blinked back the tears. He just stared at the smirking man in bewilderment.

Naruto stopped his walk to the Hokage tower 'again' wondering what the hell was wrong with him, and why his daydream had a daydream and both sucked so much.

'Am I going crazy?' he asked himself as he shook his head clear. 'I'm not in pain so I can't really have been hit by that rock! Augh, what the hell is going on?' suddenly he screamed out in pain and fell hard to the paved ground holding the back of his head as tears formed in his eyes.

This was getting ridiculous, and exhausting. 'What the bloody hell is going on,' he yelled in his head as the pain throbbed he couldn't help but let the tears flow from the pain.

He pulled his hand back touching his head 'again' and before his eyes in horror looking at his own blood. He fearfully scanned the ground next to him with tear-filled-confused blue eyes, spotting a small rock next to him with blood on it. He looked around to see a young man a few yards behind him smirking darkly with pure hate in his eyes while all around he could hear others laughing at him.

He just stared at the smirking man in bewilderment for a moment. "That will teach you demon bastard!" the man shouted smugly while those watching the scene in amusement nodded their agreement all enjoying the show. "Who gave you permission to think you can walk around all happy and cheerful, you murderer!"

Naruto just wanted to rip the bastard apart.

Naruto stopped walking once 'again'. 'This is getting seriously repetitive,' he groaned in frustration before shaking his head, smiling once again, he continuing on his way. 'Dam, I must be loosing my mind… it's all these bloody evil looks!'

However, this time felt different somehow, a frown creased his brow as he sidestepped to his right a small rock sailed passed his left ear landing on the ground with a clutter.

He stopped in shock; blinking owlishly, he looked around to see that very same young man grinding his teeth in pure rage. Naruto gulped grinning sheepishly he ran for his life as fast as his small legs would carry him encase the young man decided to continue throwing rocks.

All the while, he ran to the Hokage Tower his young mind was screaming to know what was going on. 'Dam I'll never figure this out, maybe I should tell the old man," he thought as he looked round to see if the man was following him, but thankfully all he saw were angry glares. However, he did not stop running just encase. 'Actually, I don't think telling the old man would be such a good idea, he might think I've gone nuts. What if I actually do hold that bastard fox prisoner, he might think it's making me crazy.'

'Maybe um… na, even for a ninja that sounds stupid,' he sighed as his mind trailed through other possibilities, but came up with nothing as reasonable as his first thoughts. 'But think of the possibilities if I could control that,' he giggled at the stupidity of it his grin once again full force on his face. 'It would be better than the sharingan and byakugan combined,' he smirked inwardly thinking about how it could help him not be 'dead last' in class when he starts in two years.

He sighed a little but kept his grin in place. It was obviously a coincidence that man throwing that rock. 'Yeah, just my mind playing tricks on me, I just haven't woken fully yet… yeah that's it,' he giggled nervously. 'But I would have been super awesome with that kind of ability.'

He let out a cry of shock as he suddenly found himself ploughing to his right crashing into a wall hearing a few small cracks from his arm as he slid to the ground.

Naruto held his right arm in pain as he looked to his left through unfocused eyes, but he could still see well enough to know who attacked him… it was that bastard who threw the rock at him.

"Next time brat, take your first punishment!" the man laughed with a few bystanders.

The blue-eyed boy grit his teeth in attempt to keep the pain at bay. He wanted nothing more right now but to Rasengan the smug bastard into oblivion, but even if that wasn't just a normal dream he know he wouldn't have either the control or power yet.

'Note to self – Learn Rasengan… again.'

Naruto blinked in surprise as he continued running towards the Hokage Tower, well this time he wasn't as surprised as before, but still, it was disconcerting.

He let out a cry of pain as he suddenly found himself ploughing to his right crashing into a wall hearing a few small cracks from his arm as he slid to the ground. This time he had been expecting it, but it didn't mean he was any less pissed off or confused.

Naruto held his right arm in pain as he looked to his left through unfocused eyes, but he could still see well enough to know who attacked him… it was that bastard who threw the rock at him, but he already knew it would be.

"Next time brat, take your first punishment!" the man laughed with a few bystanders.

The blue-eyed boy grit his teeth in attempt to keep the pain at bay. He 'still' wanted nothing more right now but to Rasengan the smug bastard into oblivion, but even if that wasn't just a normal dream he know he wouldn't have either the control or power yet.

'Note to self - need a jutsu to blast this jerk!'

Naruto sighed in annoyance, well ok he wasn't that annoyed, whatever keeps happening is keeping him from the hospital, and he hates hospitals. He was so lost in his thoughts he suddenly let out a cry of pain as he suddenly found himself ploughing to his right crashing into a wall hearing a few small cracks from his arm as he slid to the ground.

Naruto held his right arm in pain as he looked to his left through unfocused eyes, but he could still see well enough to know who attacked him… it was that bastard who threw the rock at him, and once again had knew it would be.

"Next time brat, take your first punishment!" the man laughed with a few bystanders.

The blue-eyed boy grit his teeth in attempt to keep the pain at bay. He 'still' wanted nothing more right now but to Rasengan the smug bastard into oblivion, but even if that wasn't just a normal dream he knew he wouldn't have either the control or power yet.

He sighed. 'Note to self, make that a super awesome mega powerful jutsu!' he yelled within his mind in irritation of the smug bastard.

'Ok, focus Naruto you baka,' he thought calmly as he continued running to the Tower. 'Augh now I'm sounding like Sakura-chan. Augh what the hell did I see in her anyway, she was always such a bitch to me no matter how nice I was the shallow fan girl wanted nothing but Sasuke-teme, even though the bastard obviously never liked girls.'

He let out a cry of pain as he suddenly found himself ploughing to his right crashing into a wall hearing a few small cracks from his arm as he slid to the ground. He groaned softly in annoyance for not paying attention, he would prefer to only live the bad bits of his life once if he could manage it.

Naruto held his right arm in pain as he looked to his left through unfocused eyes, but he could still see well enough to know who attacked him… it was that bastard who threw the rock at him, and bashed him into this very wall a couple of times, _bastard!_

"Next time brat, take your first punishment!" the man laughed with a few bystanders.

The blue-eyed boy grit his teeth in attempt to keep the pain at bay. He 'still' once again wanted nothing more right now but to Rasengan the smug bastard into oblivion, but even if that wasn't just a normal dream he know he wouldn't have either the control or power yet.

'Note to self, buy metal pole from Tenten's shop, like from that weird ass dream and smash this bastards face in.'

'Well if Tenten exists then I might do that,' he sighed as he continued running towards the Hokage Tower wondering whether he'll actually get there any time soon.

This time however, he span during his run spinning backwards and round, the previously smug bastard careered into the wall with a loud crash as Naruto grinned at him and continued running a little faster towards the Tower.

'Well that time it went better,' he thought smugly as his grin widened, he could now see his target and couldn't wait to rest. He once again thought about telling the old man about his weird morning but shook off that idea, not wanting to be thought a loon.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
